Un petit garcon au grand besoin !
by Luffiee
Summary: L'équipage des mugiwaras ont toujours connu Luffy en fille. Mais si elle devenais un garçon à cause qu'elle s'ennuie... son corps a peut-être changer, mes ses sentiments eux ? Mais c'est la faute à Chopper ! C'est lui qui fait de jolie potions de toutes sortes de couleurs !


**Luffy est une jeune femme qui a manger le fruit du gum gum quand elle étais petite. Elle est maintenant âgé de dix-huit ans et vie avec tout ses nakama sur le thousand sunny go depuis un ans en tant que pirate et capitaine des mugiwara. Ils voguaient a présent sur grande line, la journée commençais bien avec le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel et ses rayons réchauffant l'herbe du sunny, le doux ciel bleu sans nuage et la mer d'un calme plat, parfait pour se reposer un peu après avoir été poursuivie par la marine à plusieurs reprise, les jeune pirates vaquaient à leur occupations habituels... brook écrivais de nouvelles compositions de musiques, franky réparais...encore le bateau, robin lisais tranquillement allongée sur une chaise pliante, chopper concoctais de nouveaux médicaments à base de plantes rare, Sanji préparais de petite douceurs pour ses trois déesses, usopp créais un nouvel engin capable de venir a bout du plus puissant monstre disais-t-il, nami dessinais une carte de la dernière ile visiter, zoro... roupillais et la jeune capitaine étais sur la figure de proue, son siège réservé et regardai au large mais comme elle s'ennuyait ''grave'' a force de ne rien faire elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans la cuisine ou sanji l'accueillie avec un...**

Sanji: LUUFFYY DE MON COEUUR ! que veux tu ma petite princesse ?

Luffy: ze m'ennuiiiie sanjiii... **bouda-t-elle en trainant des pied.**

Sanji: ne t'inquiète pas mon p'tit coeur, je vais te faire quelque chose qui va te remonter le moral !

Luffy: YOUPIII !

**Luffy étais entrain de manger la petite collation que sanji lui avais préparé quand usopp cria a chopper qu'il avais terminer son invention, ce dernier avais beaucoup insister pour le voir a l'oeuvre et accouru en quatrième vitesse vers l'inventeur. Luffy en profita donc pour se faufiler discrètement dans l'infirmerie et voir quel potion avais fait le petit renne. Elle aimais beaucoup voir quelle genre de senteur s'en échappai et quel gout pouvais bien cacher ses petites fioles de couleurs diverses. Elle se pencha en position petit bonhomme et en prie une au hasard qui étais ranger dans le petit classeur ou étais entreposer diverses petites fioles de couleur et la santa...a peine avais t-elle approcher son visage du drôle de liquide, qu'elle se boucha le nez et l'éloigna très vite.**

Luffy: Beeuurrk... quel puanteur... c'est horrible et dire que chopper veux nous faire avaler sa quand on est malade... une chance que je ne le suis jamais... ont pourrai l'être encore plus avec sa, ou même en mourir !** fit-elle en reposant le contenant à sa place, mais un en particulier attira son attention il étais de couleur rouge et semblais brillé.**

Luffy: coooll... celui-là est de ma couleur préféré !** s'extasia-t-elle en prenant le flacon.**

**Elle enleva le bouchon et le senti, il avais une bizarre d'odeur pas très déplaisante, sa lui piquai les narine comme le poivre et lui causai de léger frissons. Elle le porta a sa bouche et le bu d'une traite et eu un un hoquet, le gout était doux et lui donna un grand frisson cette fois dans tout le corps puis un genre de choque électrique désagréable, quand elle allait reposer la petite fiole vide a sa place chopper arriva derrière elle au même moment.**

Chopper: LUFFYY ! mais qu-es que tu fait là ! ne me dit pas que tu a encore bu l'une de mes potions inexpérimenté !

Luffy: euuuh... oups...désoler chopper mais je m'ennuyai et je savais pas quoi faire et...** elle eu un autre hoquet et puis un petit mal de tête.** Woooww... shishishi... j'ai... la tête qui tourne...

Chopper: quelle potion a tu bu ?

Luffy: euuh... un liquide rouge étrange shishishi... c'étais bizarre et vu qu'il avais ma couleur préféré ben... je l'ai bu, je me suis dit que sa devais pas être bien méchant mais quand je l'ai bu ya eu un genre de choque qui m'a traverser tout le corps c'étais drôle...mais la j'ai la tête qui tourne...

Chopper: bon étant toi je vais essayer de voir se que tu a pris... **un nouveau hoquet se fit entendre.**

Luffy: shishishi... c'est drôle...ah... mais... ma voix... elle a changer !

**Chopper se tourna vers luffy, il n'y avais pas que sa voix qui avais changer, en effet ses très au visage étais plus masculin tout comme sa voix, sa poitrine avais beaucoup rapetisser et les muscle de ses bras paraissais plus ferme, plus dure.**

Chopper: EUUUHH LES GARS Y'A UN PROBLÈME AVEC LUFFY... ELLE...

**Les autres arrivèrent très vite pour apercevoir une luffy plier en deux, mettant ses bras autour de son ventre et sa tête pencher qui touchai le sol. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant court allant juste en bas de sa nuque. Elle se redressa et regarda ses nakama,**

Chopper: je... je crois que je... je sais maintenant se que tu a bu... luffy... tu est devenu un garçon !

Luffy: HEIN ! q... QUOI ! mais pour quoi... ? j'ai rien fait moi...

Chopper: BAKA ! Tu a bu l'une de mes potion inexpérimenté... je ne savais même pas moi même se qu'elles pouvaient causer...mais pour quoi tu vien toujours fouiller dans mes potions !

Luffy: gomen...

**Elle...enfin... il étais de dos a ses autres nakama, il se leva et se retourna, tous sans exception eurent un mouvement de recule et le regardaient avec de gros yeux exorbité et la bouche entrouverte. Luffy qui...d'habitude arrivai à la hauteur des yeux de nami, avais grandi et les rôles c'étais inverser, c'étais maintenant elle qui arrivais à la hauteur de ses yeux... a lui...tout le monde le dévisageais, à la place de sa grosse poitrine,il y avais un torce bien bâti, ses bras qui étais si fin et menu étais maintenant remplacer par des bras muscler et ferme et son visage toujours aussi enfantin étais plus masculin et avais un certain charme.**

Luffy: euuh... sa va pas ?

Nami: ben non idiote... t'es devenu un gars et sa te fait rien !

Luffy: baaahh... nah j'trouve sa cool shishishi... enfaite j'ai toujours voulu voir se que sa fesai d'en être un...

Usopp: je vois pas se que sa change d'être un gars ou une fille...

Sanji: non mais t'es con ou quoi ma petite princesse est devenu l'un de ses stupide et arrogant garçon... et en plus elle a perdu toute sa beauté...**fit-il en tombant a genou tellement il étais désespérer.**

Usopp: euuuh je te signal que t'en est un...

Luffy: bah non... t'inquiète sanji chui toujours euuuh... le ou la même, je c pas si je dois me mettre au masculin maintenant... mais bon... de toute façon ya que mon corps qui a changer mes habitudes reste les même...

Nami: oui et puis tu y va fort la dessus sanji, il est quand même mignon comme sa... vous trouver pas ?

Zoro: bah sa lui fait bien...**il c'étais retourner pour dire sa, il avais de belle rougeurs sur les joue et parti vers la vigie pour ne pas que les autres le remarque.**

Luffy: ah... mais maintenant que j'y pense je me demande a quoi elle ressemble ? **dit-il en regardant son entre jambe. **

**Il alla lever le haut de son short pour vérifier a l'intérieur mais nami l'empêcha d'aller plus loin en lui donnant un puissant coup sur la tête pendant que les garçons eux, avais détourner le regard en rougissaient a vu d'oeil.**

Nami: NON MAIS TU EST CON OU QUOI ! VA FAIRE SA AILLEURS IMBÉCILE !

Luffy: aaaiiieeeeeeuuuuuhh naamiii pour quoi tu me frappe...? t'es pas curieuse toi aussi ? tu sais, se me déren...

**Nami rougi violament et lui redonna un grand coup qui l'envoya très haut dans les air dire bonjours au grand mat du sunny...**_**(NOTE: quand vous verrai un objet non identifier s'envoler nowere dans le ciel vous pourrai vous venter d'avoir vu un luffy-volant HAHAHA !)**_

**Le soir arriva et tout le monde alla se coucher sauf luffy qui maintenant devais dormir avec les garçon n'y arrivais pas. Il alla sur la figure de proue et regarda les étoiles et le paysage qui passai sous ses yeux endormi, zoro qui étais dans la vigie parce qu'il étais de garde, alla le rejoindre.**

Zoro: oy luffy !

Luffy: ah zoro... c'est toi qu-es que tu fait ?

Zoro: c'est moi qui devrait te poser cette question !

Luffy: j'arrive pas a dormir...

Zoro: c'est normal... avec se... euhm... nouveau corps... c'est plutôt bizarre...

Luffy: es que...

Zoro: ... ? es que... ?

Luffy: euuh... pensais tu vraiment se que tu à dit cette après-midi ?

Zoro: ... ? ... se que j'ai diiiiitt... ? Ah ouais sa... euuh ben ouais... tu es...ben sa ta va bien enfin... je veux dire que... sa fait changement quoi... **il rougi et détourna la tête.** Bon je vais te laisser je vais faire mon entrainement tu devrais aller te coucher toi...** et il parti aussi vite qu'il étais venu.**

Luffy: ...? -_j'ai rêver ou il a rougi ?-_**pensa-t-il avant de se diriger vers la chambre des garçons.**

**Il se coucha sur son lit et repensa a la conversation qu'il avais eu quelques minutes plutôt avec le sabreur.**

Luffy: il étais mignon comme sa... pourquoi il ne souri pas plus souvent ? Sa lui va tellement bien !

**Le jeune capitaine se mit a penser a son second dans des position un peux trop sexy lorsque quelque chose dans son short attira son attention.**

Luffy: m... mais que-ce que...? **il rougi violament et posa sa main sur son entre-jambe maintenant bien réveillé. **Merde... je fait quoi là maintenant ?

**Il souleva son short et passa sa main dans son boxer que zoro lui avais passer, pour aller toucher son membre tendu, se qui le fit pousser un petit gémissement qu'il étouffa de suite avec sa main libre.**

Luffy: Je crois que... je vais changer... d'endroit... si il faut que je fasse sa ici je risque de réveiller les autres...

**Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais se stoppa, s'il allais là il risquais de se faire prendre alors il alla dans la cuisine là au moins personne n'irais ou du moins pas avant que le soleil pointe le bout de son nez. Toujours en tenant son entre-jambe devenu bien dure il glissa le long du conttoir du coté ou sanji faisait a manger il remis sa main dans son boxer et commença a faire de lent mouvement de vas et viens un peu honteux de se qu'il se faisait a lui même quand il ne se faisait rien du tout étant une fille mais quand même il commença a y prendre plaisir et accentua sa vitesse et ses mouvement, ses gémissement se faisant un peu plus fort soudain il s'arrêta, il avais besoin de plus, beaucoup plus ! Il regarda autour de lui mais étant trop brouiller par son membre douloureusement dressé il recommença encore ses mouvement devenant de plus en plus pressant en continuant a penser au sabreur qui l'excitai follement.**

Luffy: mmh... ah... m... merde... pour quoi... aussi j'ai commencer aaah mmh... fantasmer... sur zoro...han !

**Son visage étais collant de sueur et rougi énormément par le plaisir qu'il se procurais. Quand il entendit des bruit de pas venant de derrière le conttoir et soudain un bruit de chaise qui tombe et de table qui est pousser. Il se releva en vitesse et vis...zoro... accoté sur le rebord de la table qui le regardai une main sur sa bouche le visage rouge et surtout... son entre-jambe gonfler... luffy détourna le regard rouge de honte.**

Luffy: va t'en ! S'il te plais... ne dit rien au autres... je... **zoro qui c'étais approcher de lui le pris par la taille.**

Zoro: alors comme sa tu fantasme sur moi ? **Dit-il avec un sourir qui fit fondre luffy sur ses lèvre sans prendre la penne de lui répondre. Il s'aperçut de son geste et se retira.**

Luffy: dé... désoler...

Zoro: se n'est pas grave, permet moi de t'aider capitaine ! **Reprit-il en touchant le corps brulant du dit capitaine.**

Luffy: han... mais... zoro tu...?

Zoro: ne t'inquiète pas et profite...

Luffy: mmh d'ac...d'accord...

**Zoro embrassa le petit et le collant a son torce par la même occasion. Luffy enlaça ses bras autour du cou de son second et remonta un peu pour passer ses doigts dans les cheveux vert du sabreur. Ce dernier passa sa main sous le t-shirt du plus jeune et traça chaque muscle avec ses doigts, il laissa les lèvres du gamin en les mordillant pour ensuite s'attaquer a son cou, il lécha le long de la plus grosse veine qui palpitai sous l'excitation de son capitaine qui avais la tête renverser vers l'arrière, il laissa un suçon pour ensuite remonter vers le lobe d'oreille qu'il mordit doucement a son tour faisant légèrement gémir luffy. Puis il lui retira finalement son t-shirt en le collant au armoires derrière lui et redescendit vers le bas-ventre en retraçant les muscles du plus jeune avec la langue cette fois. Le sabreur maintenant a genou devant le désir bien réveiller de son capitaine, défi ensuite son short et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Un énorme sourir se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant la grosseur de l'érection de son amant qui pour un gamin, on pouvais le dire, étais bien membré. Luffy détourna la tête, le visage rougi par la gêne de se que son second faisait et... voyais, lui-même n'avais pas encore eu le temps de découvrir son nouveau corps alors que celui qu'il aimais depuis déjà très longtemps étais entrain de le toucher se qui faisait monter encore plus d'excitation en lui. Zoro pris son membre en main et commença de lent va et vien puis de plus en plus vite. Luffy gémissais et haletai, il n'arrivais pas a croire que cela pouvais lui procurer autant de plaisir, c'étais tellement nouveau pour lui et il se sentais tellement bien c'est alors qu'il eu un grand hoquet de plaisir, il regarda plus bas et vis que zoro avais pris son membre en bouche, ses jambes commençai a vouloir le lâcher, il n'en pouvais plus c'étais trop bon. Il glissa le long des armoires pour finir par s'assoir sur le sol froid, sans s'en rendre compte, il avais poser sa main sur la tête de l'épéiste qui continuais de sucer frénétiquement son membre. Il senti soudain une vague de plaisir le submergé et su qu'il allais venir, il serra donc les cheveux vert de l'homme en poussant des gémissement de plus en plus fort.**

Luffy: han... zo...zoro... je crois que... je... j'vais jouir ! Mmh aahh !** haletât-il la tête renverser vers l'arrière.**

**L'épéiste fit tourné sa langue autour de l'érection de luffy et tapa sur le dessus avec, le gamin se déversa dans sa bouche dans un cri de plaisir non-retenu, l'homme au cheveux vert alla embrasser le petit en le faisant gouter a sa semence qui avais un gout un peu amer mais il s'en fichais éperdument puisque l'autre embrassais comme un dieux le faisant oublier se gout étrange. L'homme lui présenta trois doigts, ne sachant quoi faire avec, il ne fesa que les regarder.**

Zoro: met les dans ta bouche...

**Suivant ses conseil, il les pris tout les trois et les humecta de façon plutôt sensuelle se qui excita encore plus l'autre. Après les avoir juger assez mouiller, il les retira et en plaça un premier devant l'anneau de chair, le titillant un peu avant d'y entrer, le plus jeune ne senti presque rien alors il en mit un deuxième qui le fit hoqueter de surprise, zoro commença de lent vas et viens tout en faisant des mouvement de ciseaux et mit le troisième doigt qui le fit se contracter un peu, il continua ses mouvement de vas et viens en allant un peu plus vite, le gamin gémissais a en perdre la voix, soudain le plus vieux retira ses doigts se qui fit grogner de mécontentement le plus jeune.**

Zoro: ok luffy je vais y aller doucement dit moi si sa te fait mal d'accord ?

Luffy: ok...

**Luffy écarta un peu plus ses jambes pour laisser de l'espace a son nouvel amant et avant que celui-si n'est pu fait quoi que se soit, le jeune capitaine attira son second vers lui en le prenant par le collet avec deux main et l'embrassa goulument et le relâcha quelque seconde après.**

Luffy: je te fait confiance... va y zoro ! **Dit-il un peu trop exciter.**

Zoro: comme tu voudra... **dit-il avec un doux sourir.**

**Zoro le pénétra doucement puis d'un coup de rein il s'enfonça net en luffy se qui le fit se cambrer en poussant un puissant cri de douleur mélanger a du plaisir **_**(luffy es maso ? XD) **_**il se cramponna au dos de son amant en le griffant férocement pour le punir. Le sabreur entama de lent vas et viens et alla de plus en plus vite, la chaleur des deux corps se frottant l'un contre l'autre mêler au puissant coup de rein de l'un et au gémissement si sexy de l'autre leur faisaient voir des étoiles.**

Luffy: aaahh... zoro...mmmh... t'arrête pas... haann... c'est booonnn ! AAH !

Zoro: mmmh lu... luffy... dit mon nom !

Luffy: zoro...zoro...zo...ro... aaaahh... ZOORROO !

**Les deux amant vinrent en même temps dans un soupire rauque qui les acheva. Zoro tomba sur le petit corps frêle de luffy et repris son souffle un instant puis se retira de lui pour aller s'étendre a ses coter.**

Zoro: alors ? Ta trouver sa comment... pour ta première fois... dans un corps de mec ?

Luffy: tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Zoro: ouai...

**Pour toute réponse luffy se mit a califourchon sur l'épéiste et l'embrassa magnifiquement bien et se releva avec un sourir que seul lui avais le secret.**

Luffy: c'étais le plus beau moment de ma vie... c'étais magique ! J'ai adoré sa...

Zoro: content de te l'entendre dire parce que j'ai quelque chose a t'avouer...

Luffy: quoi ?

Zoro: toute les fois ou je l'es fait, sa n'a jamais été aussi parfait qu'avec toi... et si je devais te comparer au autre euuh... hé ben tu les bat tous quoi...

Luffy: ...

Zoro: désoler... chui pas très bon avec les mot... mais je t'aime vraiment luffy...

Luffy: shishishi, oui j'ai cru voir sa et je t'aime aussi zoro mais... tu sais que je suis une fille en vrai... alors tu fera quoi si je redeviens comme avant... ?

Zoro: je t'aimerai encore quoi qu'il arrive je te le promet ! Même si... j'aimerai mieux que tu reste un garçon sans vouloir te vexer...

Luffy: shishishi... t'inquiète je comprend et chui content que tu me le dise comme sa... je pourrai peut-être le rester ! Finalement chui bien mieux comme sa shishishi...

**Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de se rhabiller et filer dans leur chambre en se tenant par la main puis zoro s'arrêta, il pris le gamin dans ses bas comme une princesse et en arrivant dans la chambre... le déposa sur son hamac. Le lendemain, dans la chambre des garçons tout le monde pu voir un luffy tout souriant même endormie dans les bras du sabreur ronflant...**

_**-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx**__**-FIN-**__**Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-Xx-**_

_**Alors... vous trouver sa comment pour une troisième fic ? Svp compter pas les fautes je suis pourrie la dedans... S'IL VOUS PLAIS REEEVIIIIIEEEEWWWWW ! review ?... =**_**3**


End file.
